<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abigail Hobbs and the Seven Dogs by LittleUggie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747273">Abigail Hobbs and the Seven Dogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUggie/pseuds/LittleUggie'>LittleUggie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evil Author Day [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Evil Author Day, M/M, Snow White Elements, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUggie/pseuds/LittleUggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White Hannibal style</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evil Author Day [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abigail Hobbs and the Seven Dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a girl named Abigail who lived with her father, the royal huntsman of a small, but powerful kingdom. After her mother passed from fever when she was a small child, her father became overprotective. As she grew into a young woman, his love turned into obsession. She turned away any young man who tried to woe her for fear of what he would do. There was a look in his eye when he looked at her. A hungry gleam that chilled her to the bone. </p><p>Then one day he takes her hunting with him. They go deep into the woods, the shadows growing deeper around them. It seems to her that the usual natural sounds of the forest grow quiet, as if the world is holding its breath. When her father grabs her from behind and puts a knife to her throat, she is not particularly surprised. Through her terror, there is even a sense of relief. She wouldn’t have to live in fear anymore. Her eyes close. </p><p>There is a sudden twang, a whoosh of air, and a thwack. A sharp slice burns across her chest, as her father spasms and slumps with the knife still in his hand. She turns to see him fall with an arrow through his left eye. Footsteps approach, and she turns, stumbling back. The shadows part to reveal a scruffy man holding a crossbow. He looks at her in concern. </p><p>“Are you alright?” </p><p>She couldn’t answer because her mind chooses that moment to fade to black. </p><p>***<br/>
Will fixes a cup of tea and stares at the pale girl lying still on his little cot. This is the first time he can remember having another human in his cabin. Actually, when was the last time he saw another human at all? He sips his tea and tries to think. Harley comes up and puts his head on his lap and Will scratches him behind the ears absentmindedly. </p><p>The figure on the bed begins to stir. Her eyelashes flutter and she opens her eyes, staring uncomprehendingly at the exposed beams of the ceiling for a moment. Then she focuses on him and startles badly, sitting up and stopping short when the movement pulls at the bandages around her sternum. </p><p>“Easy,” Will says, voice soft as if talking to a wounded animal. “You’re safe.” </p><p>“Who are you?” Despite her trembling hands, her voice is strong. </p><p>“My name is Will. I saw you being attacked in the woods.” </p><p>“You shot my father.” </p><p>He blinks. “That was your father?” </p><p>“Yes.” She swallows heavily, eyes growing red. “He tried to kill me.”<br/>
Will is silent. How does one respond to that? Zoe pads over to the bed and looks up hopefully at the girl, silently asking to be pet. Abigail looks at her, then seems to take in her surroundings, hastily wiping her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>